Birthday Treats
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: It's Adelaide's birthday and she is forced into finding Ed because he's supposed to be cooking for them all. Completely pointless Edelaide fluff.


**A/N: More fluff that goes to Laura and Kim again, this time for helping me come up with the ideas for it. Also to Peter O'Brien for being Stitch in Casualty because that was how I got the topless idea into my head. Silly YouTube for that clip. Also this fic uses a few quotes from Water of Mars so try and spot them :) Oh I don't care how OOC Adelaide is in this, RTD didn't give us what we wanted so I don't have to be true to him!**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own them. If I did then I wouldn't have to make myself happier by thinking 'What if the Doctor hadn't interrupted the MedBay scene?' or 'What could Adelaide never forgive Ed for?'**

*******

**Birthday Treats**

*******

Adelaide Brooke sighed and stood up, leaving the rest of her crew sitting and chatting. It was her birthday and she was being persuaded into doing things that she didn't look forward to. They had told her to go and find Ed since she was the only one who he listened to in Bowie Base One. He was over half an hour late for dinner and he was the person who was supposed to be cooking the meal from scratch.

Adelaide knocked on Ed's door but didn't wait for an answer and strolled in. She was met with the sight of him sitting on the bed with his back against the wall reading a book. If it had been just that then Adelaide would have been okay but throw in the fact that he wasn't wearing anything above the waist and she was lost. His perfectly toned muscles made her brain go down an unwise path and she couldn't form any words.

"Adelaide. Adelaide? Are you there?" His thick Australian drawl brought her back,

"Yeah, sorry. The guys told me to come and get you for this stupid birthday meal they've planned for me."

"You think they came up with this idea?" His eyes danced with mirth as she tried not to grin,

"I expect better off you Ed."

"You'll have fun. It will be good for you to not have to be in control of everything for once." He said as he grabbed his faithful red shirt and put it over his head, not noticing how her eyes watched his muscles stretching upwards and following his fingers as he straightened out his collar. She shook her head to try to free herself from the inappropriate thoughts that she was now having.

"You know we have to go now Del?"

"Yeah and I'm going to give you hell for the rest of the time we're up here for making this party happen."

"Well, I guess we could stay in here for a bit longer; celebrate your birthday in a more private fashion." He said with a suggestive grin playing on his lips.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Ed, out now!"

"Okay first thing's first. Happy birthday Captain," He went over and dropped a gentle kiss to her lips. It didn't last as long as either would have liked but just to feel the other this close was better than anything they had felt in the two years since they arrived on Mars. He surprised himself when he didn't move away from Adelaide after separating their mouths.

"Ed-"

"Shh..." He placed a finger on her lips as he tipped her chin back and covered her lips again but this time with his mouth while reaching over her shoulder to close the door behind them and pressed her against it. Adelaide tried not to give in but those thoughts were overpowered by the feeling of his hands on her waist and both their mouths which were fitting together perfectly.

Adelaide broke it off a few minutes later and sorted out her crumpled shirt that Ed had been messing up and then ran a hand through her hair while Ed stepped away with a smirk on his lips,

"I guess that separation means you want to go and have food."

"Well that was why I came to collect you, before you sexually harassed me."

"Sexual harassment, really?! You started it by not averting your eyes when you came in here. Actually you started it when you just wandered right in here without waiting for a response." Adelaide rolled her eyes and walked out of the door closely followed by Ed.

When they got to the main living area with kitchen, dining table and a TV, they found that it was empty and they could hear the younger members of the crew in the room next door which had some games consoles that they had constant competitions on.

"Adelaide, do you want to help me with the meal?"

"Aren't I supposed to be getting a break since it's my birthday?"

"Yeah but they've all left me." He pouted as Adelaide rolled her eyes and got up, walking over to the oven.

The kitchen in Bowie Base One wasn't the biggest area the crew had ever been in and with two people in it, it was much harder to move around and get what you want. Ed was looking for a mixing bowl and noticed that it was in front of where Adelaide was so he went behind her and gently placed his arms around either side of her waist, resting his head on her shoulder and picked up the bowl.

"Ed, not here."

"No one's here and anyway I was just getting the bowl." She grinned as he took the bowl away and kissed the side of her neck. Adelaide lifted up her leg and kicked him away before she herself got carried away.

After they had finally got the meal finished, in between distracting the other by moving around, they called the others in so they could start all together. Adelaide always felt like a parent when she was calling them for collective celebrations like this because in the time they had been on Mars they had grown incredibly close, herself and Ed probably more than anyone else, and since she and Ed were eldest it was right that they would be the surrogate mother and father.

When they had all devoured the meal Adelaide told Roman, Andy, Maggie and the rest of them that they could go and chill out and that she and her Deputy would clean up. Ed had began to complain but was silenced by one of Adelaide's well-practised stares.

While they were loading all the plated and glasses into the dishwasher Adelaide looked up at Ed, "I have to admit, the meal was quite nice."

"At least I'm good at something."

"Now and again."

"That almost sounded like a compliment. Must be serious."

"Be quiet Ed." He smiled and pulled her towards him, aiming perfectly so her lips were just below his.

Before he got to touch her lips she started to speak, "Is this just so I don't remember that you haven't got me a card or present?"

"So me cooking for you and making you smile isn't enough?" She shook her head in annoyance and tried to walk away just to irritate Ed but he didn't let her go and pushed her against the worktops behind them. She ran her hands through his already messy hair and broke off the kiss,

"This is even more risky than before."

"I don't care Adelaide," he grinned before taking control of her lips again. As things started to get a little more heated between them both, Adelaide grabbed on to his wrist and whilst still kissing him she dragged him towards her own private room so they could do some more fun activities without the danger of anyone walking in on them.

**The End.**

**A/N 2: I know. Far too much fluff for no reason but I don't care. My brain is getting worse for these situations so blame it!**


End file.
